


Ban the Tube Top - EriSol

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, March Eridan, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: March Madness? More like March Sadness.





	Ban the Tube Top - EriSol

"Huh?" Sollux stood up from his computer and went to open the door to his hive. "Who the fuck-"

"Hey Sol, it's March." Eridan stood there in his tube top and skirt, hair up in two pigtails.

"Oh my gog." He tried to slam the door in his face, but a stilettoed heel stopped it. "ED, I am NOT in the mood to be theduthed!"

"Wwho said anythin' about seducin', hmm?" He pushed past him and sprawled across the couch. "Unless you wwant me to."

"No thankth! Now pleathe leave!" Sollux tugged on his arm. "You're a horrible matethprit, you know that?"

"That hurts, Sol. I am a amazin' matesprit, thank you vvery much." Eridan stuck out his tongue. 

"Why do you have to wear such little clothing?" he grumbled.

"To showw off my great body, dumbass." He sat up with a huff. "You knoww nothin' about fashion."

"I know better than to go around wearing practically nothing, fithdick!" Sollux sat next to him. "I give up."

"Ha, I wwin. And I can wwear wwhatevver I wwant, no matter howw exposin'." Eridan opened his mouth to brag again, only to squeak after a finger jabbed at his side. "Rude! I was talkin' to you!"

"And I wathn't lithtening." He poked and pinched him a few more times. "Thith ith why you thould wear more clotheth."

"Sollllllll," he whined, collapsing into his lap. "Noooooo."

"Oh pleathe, you're jutht athking for thith." Sollux began to actually tickle him, smirking at the reactions he got.

"Am nahahahat!" Eridan snapped, trying to sound threatening through his giggles. "You're so stuhuhuhupid!"

"Really, ED? Are you in the pothithion to call me mean nameth?" He raked his fingernails across his exposed stomach experimentally, coaxing a yelp out of the owner. "Oh, that wath a cute noithe."

"Stahahahap, no ticklin' me!" He curled up into a ball to protect himself. "Sol, nohohoho!"

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Sollux teased. "Come on out!"

"Nevver!" Eridan shouted, then shrieked as he blew a raspberry on his stomach. "Stop, stohohohohop!"

"Beg me," he ordered. "Beg me and I jutht might thtop."

"Please, plehehehease! I cahahahan't take it!" He grabbed his wrists and pulled him away. "Ha...aha...I hope you die."

"Rude, fithdick." Sollux rolled his eyes.

"You're ruder." Eridan sat up and blew in his ear.

"EEP!" He jumped a foot in the air and hissed. "DO. NOT. DO. THAT!" He whipped around, eyes sparking angrily.

"Oh, this shall be so fun." He grabbed him around the waist before he could run off. "Wwhere do you think you're goin'?"

"Touch me and I'll kill you dead!" Sollux flailed as he nibbled on his ear. "NO FAHAHAHAHAHAIR, DICKHEAD!"

"It is fair!" Eridan huffed. "You started it!"

"I DIDN'T TORTURE YOHOHOHOHOHOU! FUCK, THTAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He ended up biting his arm.

"OUCH!" He clenched his fists. "You fuckin' asshole!" He slammed him down on the couch and tickled his underarms. "THAT'S WWHAT YOU GET, FUCKER!"

"I'M THORRY!" Sollux blurted out. "I'M THO FUCKING THORRY!"

"Yeah, I bet you are!" Eridan laughed as he grabbed his fins. "NO, PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"NEVER!" They fell into a laughing heap, tears streaming down their faces.

"THURRENDER!"

"YOU FIRST!"

"FUCK!" Sollux collapsed on top of him as he nibbled on his ears. "I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE I GIVE!"

"Do yohohohou?" Eridan dropped his arms. "Okay, okay...wwoww..."

"Thahahat wath bahahad." He pushed himself up. "Tho bad."

"I thought it was kinda fun," he admitted. "I alwways lovve makin' you squirm."

"You're really thomething elthe, you know that?" Sollux crawled around to find his glasses. "Yet I'm thtill fluthed for you."

"Flushed for you more," Eridan argued.  
"Hey, what would happen if I nibbled on your ear thingth?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I-I don't knoww...but don't you fuckin' dare!" He held out his hand in warning. "Sol, no!"

"Thol...yeth." Sollux pounced, and more screams filled the room.


End file.
